Truth or Dare
by KLD kitkat
Summary: A little game of truth or dare leads to confessions and new relationships. This is now a mini-series instead of a one-shot. All the chapters after the first are chapters about what the game caused and led to. I do not own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

A/N: This is a fun one-shot between Cassie and Takeda.

Truth or Dare

The team had just returned from Outworld on a mission to secure peace between it and Earthrealm. Having to fight off guards upon their arrival, they didn't enjoy the experience too well.

They now sat in the control room waiting for Johnny's arrival for a mission report. Jacqui had gone off to get some important files and documents and Kung Jin went who knows where. This left Cassie and Takeda sitting in the control room alone. Cassie grew bored and finally broke the silence.

''Truth or dare?'' she asked, putting her phone down and waiting for a response.

''Excuse me?'' Takeda asked.

''Truth or dare?'' Cassie asked once again, raising an eyebrow.

Takeda sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. Once Cassie had her mind set on something, you couldn't change it.

''Truth.'' Takeda chose. He knew that if he chose dare, Cassie would make him do something embarrassing.

''Do you have a crush on anyone on this team?'' Cassie asked, a small smile forming on her face.

' _ **Shoot!'**_ Takeda thought. She had him caught. Takeda had always liked Cassie, but he had never told her.

''Yes.'' Takeda finally responded.

''Who?'' Cassie asked, growing more curious by the second. Her best bet was Jacqui.

''That wasn't part of the question.'' Takeda stated, grinning at her expression.

Cassie pouted, but her attention was grabbed when Takeda spoke.

''Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?'' he asked.

Cassie knew that either way, she was screwed. She quickly went back and forth between her options. Sighing, she answered.

''Dare.''

''I dare you too…'' Takeda trailed off, thinking of what he could make her do.

''Ask Kung Jin out.'' Takeda finished, smirking evilly.

' _ **Oh, dear Elder Gods, help me!'**_ Cassie thought to herself, praying that they would get an urgent mission alert at any time.

''Oh, don't make me puke.'' Cassie replied, clutching her stomach.

''Hey, you suggested this game.'' Takeda reminded smugly.

Cassie got up from her seat, walking towards the door.

''Not yet.'' Takeda stopped her.

Cassie turned around and raised an eyebrow.

''And why not?'' Cassie asked him, a small smile forming on her face.

''Because I want to see where this is going.'' Takeda answered.

Cassie returned to her seat. ''Okay, truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

Cassie groaned, rather annoyed by his answer. She wanted to get some payback for making her ask a guy, who's gay, out on a date. But then, she found she could use it to her advantage.

''Who on this team do you have a crush on?'' Cassie asked, smiling.

''Why are you so interested in my love life?'' Takeda asked.

''Quit dodging the question.'' Cassie demanded, her voice hiding something similar to humor.

''Fine…'' Takeda said.

Cassie awaited eagerly for his answer. If it was Jacqui, she could use it against him.

''It's you.'' Takeda replied slowly.

Cassie's eyes widened and she almost fell out of her chair, she was so shocked.

''W…wait…what?!'' she stuttered.

Takeda nodded, blushing slightly.

Cassie's cheeks turned scarlet. ''Wow.'' She breathed.

''Truth or dare?'' Takeda asked, trying to move past the fact that he admitted he loved her.

''Dare.'' Cassie said, hardly paying attention anymore.

''I dare you to kiss me.'' Takeda dared her playfully.

Cassie looked at him and smiled. ''Alright, soldier.''

She stood up and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him.

They both leaned in until the space between their lips were closed. Cassie tilted her head to the right, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues danced in each others mouths, fighting for dominance. After a few minutes, they stopped, the need for air becoming unbearable.

Cassie panted, then lifted her head to look at Takeda.

She smiled. ''So, since I'm yours, do I still have to ask Jin out?'' she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Takeda shook his head, smiling like Cassie was. ''Are we going to say anything?''

''Only if you want to.'' Cassie answered.

''We'll tell 'em later.''

''I'm fine with that.'' Cassie approved.

Cassie winked at him. ''We should do this again sometime.''

End of Story!

I hope you enjoyed!

If you liked this story and you want to see something else like this, I'd be more than happy to do it. So, please, let me know.

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


	2. Late Night Visits

Although this was supposed to be a one shot, I received a request to make another chapter, so I will.

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

 **Late Night Visits**

Cassie sat on her bed in the Special Forces base. She was wearing a white tank top and army camo shorts that stopped maybe two or three inches above her knees. Her hair was down and her blond locks reached to only about the bottom of her ear, maybe even past. It was about midnight and, yet, Cassie was still awake, listening to music and waiting for sleep to grace her. It hadn't come yet. She decided to turn off her music and try anyway. Taking out her earphones, she yawned behind her hand and set her phone down. Before she was given the chance to lay down, a knock came at her door. Cassie looked towards the door, having no idea whatsoever who would be up this late. Still, she got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

There, before her, stood her boyfriend, Takeda. He was wearing a navy blue tank top that clung to his well sculpted chest. He also wore black shorts that extended to his knees.

''Takeda.'' She greeted.

Then, she did a double take on who was standing before her and her eyes widened. ''Takeda?!''

Takeda smiled. ''Hey Cass.''

''What the hell are you doing here?! If General Blade catches you, she'll-'' Cassie was cut off by Takeda.

''She won't.'' Takeda assured her.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Cassie asked ''Why are you here?''

''Hey, I just wanted to stop by.'' Takeda said, putting his hands up in defense. ''That and I couldn't sleep.''

Cassie ran a hand through her blond locks and groaned. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Takeda sat down next to her, planting a kiss on her cheek. Cassie turned her head to look at him, smiling a bit. She turned her body to face him, sitting Indian style.

''So, what do you really want?'' Cassie asked curiously, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

''Like I said, I just wanted to stop by.'' Takeda said, smiling.

Cassie leaned in and their lips met. Her eyes closed, her eyelashes sweeping against his cheek in a teasing way. She turned her head slightly to the right, deepening the kiss. Takeda's tongue licked at her lips, begging entrance. Cassie granted it, opening her mouth. Their tongues both danced together. Cassie wrapped her hands around Takeda's neck, and he wrapped his own around her waist. After a few minutes, they both parted, panting and trying to catch their breath. Cassie looked up at Takeda, their eyes both locking. Cassie offered him a smile that made her eyes sparkle. Takeda returned it.

''Just wanted to stop by, huh?'' Cassie asked teasingly.

Takeda rolled his eyes playfully. Cassie yawned once more, stretching.

''You should get some rest.'' Takeda commented.

''What about you?'' Cassie asked him.

''I can make do.'' Takeda replied.

''Alright.'' Cassie responded.

Cassie stood up and shut the door. Takeda didn't really need to question what she was doing, he had it figured out.

Cassie sat on her bed, lying down. Takeda laid next to her, wrapping his hands around her waist. Even though Cassie was turned away from him, she could tell he was smiling, just as she was. Her eyes seemed to burn from lack of sleep. She blinked a few times, before sleep finally graced her. Takeda remained awake, though.

He held Cassie closer and the slightest bit tighter. Cassie soon began to snore gently and quietly. After a few moments, Cassie struggled against his grasp. Takeda let go a little bit, allowing her room to move. Cassie turned towards Takeda, curling up into him. Takeda's hands remained firm around her waist. They both snuggled until Takeda lost track of time, finally falling asleep with her.

The End!

If you would like to see another chapter, please review and let me know. I'll come up with something.

KLD kitkat out!


	3. Fire & Fury

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the support!

 **Fire & Fury**

 _You can stop the aching_

' _Cause you're the one I need_

 _I will burn_

 _I will burn for you_

 _With fire & fury_

 _Fire & fury_

 _My heart hurts_

 _My heart hurts for you_

 _Your love burns within me_

 _With fire & fury_

 _If I freeze, you are the flame_

 _You melt my heart, I washed in your rain_

 _I know_

 _I know you'll always have the best of me_

 _Wooahooh_

 _Destiny's got a hold on me_

 _Guess I never knew love like_

 _Love knows me_

' _Cause I_

 _I need to feel you here with me_

Song: Fire & Fury

Artist: Skillet

It was vengeance that had turned Hanzo in Scorpion. And now, the flames and vengeance had consumed him once again. Cassie Cage's team had been sent to stop Scorpion from getting into the Jinsei Chamber. That would only bring Earthrealm one step closer to doom. He had gotten past the gates, but the team caught up to him before he was given the chance to inflict any damage.

''Hanzo, this isn't you.'' Cassie tried to reason with him.

Hanzo ignored her. He threw his chain, with his blade attached, at her. Cassie ducked before it could hit her.

''Hard way it is.'' Cassie said as the team dispersed to go on every side of him.

Kung Jin took out his bow and arrows while Jacqui aimed the energy blasts from her gauntlets at him. Takeda readied his bladed whips and Cassie took out her guns. Takeda was the first to attack. He swung his whips at Scorpion. The blades on his whips grazed Scorpion's skin, but he had performed a back flip before the whips could inflict any real harm. Kung Jin got a clear opening and shot an arrow at Scorpion. The arrow hit him in the shoulder. Scorpion ripped it out of his arm and tossed it aside. Jacqui shot her energy blasts at him. A few hit Scorpion and left burn marks. The team could practically hear the sound of sizzling flesh. Cassie pulled the trigger on her gun. The bullet embedded itself in Scorpion's chest. He let out a cry of pain, but the team could tell it only made him angrier. A ball of fire formed in his hands. It looked as if he was planning to hurl it at Jacqui, but he turned around swiftly and threw it at Takeda.

''Takeda!'' Cassie shouted.

Before Cassie was even given the chance to summon her green aura to protect herself, she threw herself in front of the fire. And she got burned. Her clothes were burned and her skin was blackening.

''Argh!'' she cried out in agony.

''Cassie!'' Takeda's eyes widened.

The flames vanished and faded as if the Elder Gods were watching over them. Cassie's cries of pain stopped and her eyes closed. She started to fall to the ground, but Takeda ran forward and caught her. Jacqui and Kung Jin, having recovered from shock, took on Scorpion.

Meanwhile, Cassie was showing no sign of life.

''Please, Cassie, please.'' Takeda whispered over and over again.

Takeda held Cassie closer and cradled her body, mindful of the burns.

Scorpion was almost defeated. Kung Jin shot another arrow that hit him in the forehead. Jacqui ran up to him and gave him a painful punch to the jaw. Then she gave him an uppercut. That knocked him out.

Kung Jin and Jacqui drew their attention to Cassie and Takeda. They both ran over to them.

''Is she okay?'' Jacqui asked.

''She hasn't showed any sign of life.'' Takeda answered quietly.

Then, he looked to the center of the room, where the Jinsei was. The Jinsei had healed him once before, now it had to heal Cassie.

Takeda stood up with Cassie in his arms. Jacqui and Kung Jin watched him, both confused and worried.

''What're you doing?'' Kung Jin asked.

''The Jinsei has healed me before, it can heal Cassie.'' Takeda answered.

He walked across the floating stones that led up to the Jinsei and put Cassie's body in. Cassie's body drifted to the center of the Jinsei, and floated. Nothing happened.

Takeda turned away and bit his lip, fighting back tears that threatened to spill any moment. Surprised gasps called his attention, as well as a small giggle.

Takeda turned to look back at the Jinsei. Cassie's wounds and scars, as well as burn marks, were all healed and gone. Her eyes were opened and she was smiling at him.

''Geez, miss me much?'' she asked teasingly.

Her body floated down towards Takeda. Soon, she stepped down from the Jinsei, and was immediately enveloped in a hug from Takeda. She hugged him back, giving him a quick, but passionate kiss. Cassie parted from the hug and smiled up at him.

''You scared me, girl!'' Jacqui yelled at her.

''Aw, so you _would_ miss me.'' Cassie said.

''No shit, Sherlock.'' Jacqui rolled her eyes playfully. ''That and I don't want to face the General's rage.''

Kung Jin, Takeda, and Jacqui all visibly cringed.

''I think she would send Scorpion back to hell…and make sure he never wants to come back.'' Cassie said.

''Yeah, but she'd be mad at _us,_ too.'' Kung Jin said.

''Eh, I'd see you guys in the afterlife.'' Cassie said.

''I'm about to bitch slap you if you don't stop.'' Jacqui said.

''Hey, the bitch slap is my move!'' Cassie pouted.

''But…you do have your green aura.'' Takeda reminded her.

''Ah…fair point.'' Cassie shrugged.

 **Back at the Base**

Cassie sat in her room, listening to her music and scrolling through stuff on her laptop. Takeda snuck into the room and covered her eyes with his hands.

Cassie sighed playfully. ''You got me…''

''Oh, come on.'' Takeda whined. ''You got me when I thought you were dead.''

''Yeah, yeah. It's gonna take you years to catch up to me.'' Cassie said, turning around in her chair.

''Well, I've gotta start somewhere.'' Takeda said, sitting on Cassie's bed.

''If you wanna start somewhere, you can start here.'' Cassie said, standing up and pulling him in for a kiss. ''And maybe you can get yourself somewhere.''

They leaned in, sharing a kiss.

End of chapter!

I hope you enjoyed!

If you guys have any ideas of what you'd like to see in the next chapter, tell me and I'll see what I can do. I'm always open to suggestions.

KLD kitkat out!


	4. Rough Patch

**I don't own Mortal Kombat, sadly. Comment and review and sorry for the late update.**

 **Rough Patch**

Cassie stormed on the Special Forces base, wearing an angry expression. Bystanders moved out of her way, and if they weren't lucky enough to move in time, Cassie roughly shoved them aside. Jacqui happened to be one of the people who didn't move in time.

Before Cassie had shoved her out of her way, Jacqui had been talking to Kung Jin about threats sent from Outworld ever since Shinnok had been defeated. When Cassie had pushed Jacqui, she stumbled forward. Had it not been for Kung Jin grabbing her shoulders and steadying her, she would've fallen. Jacqui whirled around angrily, wondering who'd have the nerve to pull something like that.

However, when she had seen Cassie going by, biting her lip, all anger inside Jacqui simply vanished, instead replaced with concern.

''I'll be right back.'' Jacqui mumbled to Kung Jin, taking off after her friend.

Jacqui followed Cassie to her room. Cassie pushed her door open, walking in, not bothering to shut it. Jacqui stepped inside Cassie's room, gently closing the door behind her.

She found Cassie sitting on her bed, staring down.

''Cassie…'' Jacqui spoke softly. ''What's wrong?''

Cassie looked up at Jacqui, narrowing her eyes. ''What're you doing here?''

''Well, I know something happened considering you just shoved everyone in your way, including me. And you wouldn't do that, especially because your mom is the General.'' Jacqui walked over to Cassie.

''Shit.'' Cassie cursed under her breath. ''Her lectures literally go on for hours.''

Jacqui took a seat next to Cassie. ''Okay, so what happened?''

Cassie bit her lip, clenching her fists. ''It's Takeda.''

''Oh no.'' Jacqui placed her hand on her head. ''What'd he do?''

''He cheated on me.'' Cassie said angrily.

''He's now on my list.'' Jacqui cracked her knuckles. ''How'd it all happen?''

''He told me to meet up with him. I did, but he was with another girl, giving her flowers.'' Cassie huffed, crossing her arms, not noticing Jacqui typing quickly on her phone and tucking it away before Cassie saw. ''The nerve…''

''I'm sure he wasn't cheating on you.'' Jacqui reasoned with Cassie. ''Have you talked to him?''

Cassie glared at her. ''Do I _look_ like I _want_ to talk to him?''

''How do you want me to answer that?'' Jacqui replied sarcastically.

Cassie rolled her eyes. Jacqui face palmed herself, letting out a groan.

''You might not _want_ to talk to him, but you _need_ to talk to him.'' Jacqui stated.

''You are you to say what I need to do?'' Cassie smirked.

''Just talk to him.'' Jacqui said. ''You need to give him a chance to explain himself.''

''Can't make me.'' Cassie responded childishly.

Jacqui stood up, grabbing Cassie's wrist and yanking her to her feet.

''Hey!'' Cassie yelped. ''What do you think you're doing?!''

''What needs to be done.'' Jacqui answered, pulling Cassie to the door.

''Oh hell no!'' Cassie tried to free her wrist from Jacqui's grasp.

Jacqui, who was unfazed by the Sergeant's attempts to free herself, trudged on, her unwilling friend in tow.

''Jacqui, I swear I will get you for this!'' Cassie struggled, all her attempts all proving futile.

''You'll thank me later.'' Jacqui grumbled.

Jacqui dragged Cassie down the hall, towards the training area.

''What makes you seem so sure he's even in there?'' Cassie narrowed her eyes.

''While you were rambling on about Takeda cheating on you, I texted Jin.'' Jacqui waved her phone with her free hand, before tucking it away in her pocket.

''Ooohhh, you have done it now!'' Cassie clenched her fist. ''I'm so going to get you for this.''

'''Mmm hmm. Yeah, right.'' Jacqui replied.

Before Cassie knew it, they were in front of the training room doors. Cassie tried desperately to pry Jacqui's hand from around her wrist, to no avail. Jacqui used her free hand to open the door, where Takeda and Jin waited in the room.

Cassie blushed upon seeing Takeda. Baring her teeth, while clenching her fists even tighter, Jacqui released her wrist. Jacqui turned to Cassie and smirked.

'' _Talk it out.''_ She shrugged, before walking away with Jin and out the doors.

Cassie heard a small _click_ of a lock. She groaned, turning back to face Takeda.

''Alright.'' She started. ''What lie are you gonna come up with cover the fact that you cheated on me?''

''Allow me to explain.'' Takeda stated calmly, raising his hands in defense, attempting to calm Cassie down. ''I _didn't_ cheat on you.''

''Then who's the girl you were giving flowers to?'' Cassie folded her arms, slightly narrowing her eyes.

''She started flirting with me when I was trying to get flowers for you.'' Takeda explained.

''Evidence?'' Cassie raised an eyebrow, tapping her foot impatiently.

Takeda pulled out something from behind his back, revealing a small bouquet of roses. Cassie's eyes widened. She bit her lip, letting out a sigh.

Looking up at Takeda, she stated, ''I'm sorry. I was such a bitch about it…I-I didn't even give you a chance to tell your side of the story.''

''Mistakes happen.'' Takeda shrugged, handing the flowers to Cassie.

Cassie gently took the flowers, as Takeda put a hand on her shoulder. Cassie looked up from the roses, a smile spread across her face. Takeda leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips.

Cassie placed her other hand on the back of Takeda's neck, opening her mouth as Takeda's tongue slipped in. Eagerly, he explored her mouth, intensely. Cassie moaned, before she parted, the two gasping for air.

''Cassie.'' Takeda took her hand in his. ''I don't _want_ anybody else besides you.''

Cassie's cheeks turned red. ''Well…I guess we have that in common.''

They both found each other gazing into each other's eyes. The peace lasted for a couple of seconds, before they both burst out laughing.

''Dammit, I guess Jacqui was right.'' Cassie ran a hand through her hair, a few laughs passing through her lips.

''About?'' Takeda raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face.

''Having to talk it out and when she was dragging me through the halls…'' Cassie trailed off, rolling her eyes. ''That I'd thank her later.''

Takeda couldn't help but laugh. ''She dragged you through the halls?!''

''Girl's got an iron grip.'' Cassie shrugged, placing a hand on her hip. ''Someday, I'll return the favor.''

''How?'' Takeda asked curiously.

''Ah, when she and Jin start dating and they have rough patches of their own, I'll find my own joy.'' Cassie said sarcastically.

Takeda managed to hold back a laugh. ''Yes, they are going to date…sure, sure.''

''No, seriously. I'll find a way to get her back.'' Cassie lightly punched Takeda's shoulder, a small giggle escaping her lips.

''I can't wait until that day.'' Takeda squeezed her hand.

 **End of chapter! So sorry for the late update, but the second chapter is already in progress. But, writer's block is awful, so unfortunately, I can't promise anything. Anyways, comment and review! KLD kitkat out!**


End file.
